A Cat's Life
by Jack of All Suits
Summary: Kratos has returned to Symphonia several years after the game! Unfortunately, he has been turned into a kitten! What'll happen when he encountered everything from Noishe to Catnip? And what about when Lloyd and the others find out?
1. Kratos, Kittens and catnip

**Kratos, and Kittens, and Catnip, Oh My!**

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know. Anyone who's read 'A Battle to be Fought' is probably yelling at the computer screen, wondering why I've posted a new story, instead of updating that one. Well, I have been having MAJOR writer's block, so I hoped this story might somehow give me an idea.

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**:**Kratos, and Kittens, and Catnip, Oh My!

* * *

**

"So I'll be able to warp down to Symphonia soon?" A man asked, his auburn hair flicking back and forth as he paced around behind the chair of a half elf, who was hardly restraining himself from rolling his eyes.

"Yes!" Yuan exclaimed, spinning around in his chair and sighing. "I'm going to stay up here though."

Kratos looked up. "Uh? Why?" He asked, chances were, it would be several years before Derris-Kharlan came close enough for anyone to warp, probably.

"Yes…unlike you, I don't really have anyone to see down there. Not to mention you've always been the one who takes risks." Yuan shrugged and spun back around in his chair, whether he had to check the screen, or if he just enjoyed spinning around was a mystery, for he quickly turned back around to face Kratos, who was eyeing him warily, "Risks? Elaborate." It wasn't a request, it was a demand.

"Well, due to the distance, when you get down there, your DNA may be temporarily changed." Yuan explained casually.

"But only temporarily, right?" Kratos asked, looking significantly calmer.

"Of course, I wouldn't do this if you were going to get zapped into a giraffe for the rest of your life, would I?" Yuan asked, sounding insulted.

"I've always thought you'd be tempted." Kratos said, walking over to the blue warp in the center of the room. "I'm ready when you are." He decided.

Yuan smiled. "I guess I'll see you later then." The half elf patted Kratos' shoulder, then flipped a switch.

As Kratos faded away, he waved at Yuan, for several seconds he saw nothing, but felt a tremendous force on his chest. The pressure increased, until he blacked out.

Kratos groaned inwardly and opened one eye. He quickly opened both and looked around. He was in Iselia, and it was huge! The houses appeared ten times bigger, and the people seemed like giants. '_What the hell?'_ He raised a hand to his face and yelped. It was a paw…a tiny, auburn PAW. "NO!" He exclaimed, though it came out as a frightened meow.

After five minutes of darting around people's legs, Kratos looked into the pond outside Raine and Genis Sage's home. A tiny, fuzzy face stared back at him, complete with huge, pointed ears.

He was a kitten.

His fur was the same auburn color as his hair, and he could only tell it _was_ him by the large tuft of fur between his two ears that covered one of his eyes. "This can't be happening!" He cried.

Inside the house, Genis Sage was reading a book when a loud squall came from outside the door.

The young half elf grabbed his kendama and hesitantly opened the door and stepped out, spotting a kitten several feet in front of him, staring into the water in shock. "Oh! Wow, a kitten!" he exclaimed.

Kratos heart sank and he whirled around, only to get scooped into the arms of Genis. "Ah! Let me go!" he mewed.

"It's okay!" Genis cooed, scratching the once-angel behind his large ears.

"Let me go—wow…" Kratos blinked as his head was scratched. "That doesn't really feel too bad." To his horror an odd sound erupted from his throat. He was purring. _Purring_! "No! I'm not a cat! I. Am. Not. A. Cat!" he continued arguing with himself as the purring grew louder.

Genis snapped him out of it. "Y'know, you remind me of someone, especially that floppy fur over your eye!" The half elf laughed while Kratos groaned inwardly. "I am Kratos!" he roared, but it only came out as a loud meow. "I think I'll call you Fluffy!" Genis laughed, walking out of the village and towards Dirk's house.

Five minutes later Genis burst through the door and called for Lloyd. The Eternal Swordsman barreled downstairs and saw the kitten. "Hey, cool cat! It looks just like Kratos!" He poked the tuft of fur hiding the cat's eye.

"Will no one notice that maybe this IS ME?" Kratos meowed angrily, accidentally scratching Genis' hand. The half elf yelped and threw Kratos into the air. He twisted around midair and landed on his feet, sitting down calmly and eyeing the two friends coldly, using his trademark glare.

Genis bent down to pick him up and Kratos leapt backwards, looking quite amused. Genis tried again and Kratos scooted out the door and right into Noishe's foot. "Noishe!" he yelled happily, hoping the protozoan might recognize him. "Can animals understand each other?" He wondered aloud.

"Who are you?" Kratos jumped and looked up at Noishe in amazement. "Why are you acting like you know me?" Kratos listened carefully and was startled to find that Noishe was, in fact, speaking in barks and whines.

"I'm Kratos!" The kitten claimed.

"Right. In that case, what did you, Yuan, Mithos and Martel always do?" Noishe glared down at Kratos who stared back coldly.

"Everyday we would wake up, get breakfast, walk until sunset, then Mithos and I would train, Yuan and Martel would go for a walk, and you would nap." He claimed coolly.

Noishe's eyes widened and he jumped around happily. "You're a cat! A kitten! You can't laugh at ME anymore, can you?"

Kratos sighed, and to Genis and Lloyd's shock, as they had watched the two animals hissing, whining and meowing at eachother, he clambered onto Noishe's head, leaning against one of the 'dog's' massive ears.

"Fluffy! What're you doing?" Genis demanded, running over while Noishe panted with laughter. "Fluffy?" He asked, staring at Kratos, who, if he didn't have fur, would be blushing crimson. "Shut up!"

After another quick argument with Noishe, Kratos allowed himself to be scooped into the arms of Genis. "I'll see you later, Lloyd!" Genis announced.

"Hey, Genis! Here!" Lloyd darted into the house and returned with a small, knitted ball. "I once took care of a cat for a while, and they didn't take this." He explained while Noishe returned to his pen.

"What is it?" Genis asked, taking the ball and observing it.

"catnip!" Lloyd laughed.

Kratos nearly choked on his breath. "Catnip?" He shook his head in disbelief while Genis took him back to his house. '_I wonder where Raine is?_' he wondered, walking around the house and sniffing at a vase. His eyes then landed on the catnip ball. The seraphim kitten felt a sudden urge to play with it. '_no…no…too late_' he attacked the ball, and swiped at it merrily, inhaling the scent it gave off.

The room spun, and seemed to turn purple, he watch as little birds seemed to soar over his head. Now completely intoxicated by the catnip, he began to giggle shrilly and pounce after the invisible birds.

Genis walked back into the house to find 'Fluffy' pouncing up and down, swatting at the air. After a moment of confusion he spotted the catnip ball. He began to laugh, that is, until Raine Sage walked in, from teaching younger children. "Genis…why is there a kitten jumping on my bed?" She asked icily.

Genis gulped. "Well, he was outside, and he looked lost, and he looks like Kratos!" Genis added the last part with a small chuckle.

Raine rolled her eyes. "What, do you and Lloyd believe that Kratos came back as a kitten?" It was her turn to laugh now, as Genis flushed and Kratos continued leaping after birds. That is, until the bed ended abruptly and he slammed into the floor with a squeal.

The strike upon the floor had brought the seraphim back to his senses, and he gaped at the catnip ball in shock. Yes, right now, he was sure, that however 'temporary' this form was, it was going to be the most confusing, embarrassing, and frustrating time of his life.

* * *

**A/N: Like it? hate it? Funny? Dull? tell me what you think by clicking that prettiful little rectangle there in the corner. yeah, you know which one!**


	2. Alley Cats, Bells, and Tutus

**A/N: Wow…So many awesome reviews! I can't believe you guys all liked my idea! –Snuggles- Heh, if things keep going like this half my story will be responses to all those lovely reviews!**

**Review Responses**

**GameCubeGirl1:) I thought it was an interesting idea as well. Don't worry, there'll be lots more to come!**

**Luciado: Wow, thanks! Don't worry, the thought of discontinuing hasn't even crossed my mind, torturing Kratos is far too much fun.**

**Katandshadow: O.O Whoa! Thank you A LOT. I noticed I didn't have much dialogue, and only a bit of humor, but hopefully this chapter will be better.**

**Origin89: Weird, yes. But best written? Wow…That's a really great compliment! Thank you so much!**

**Dominus Princeps: Heh… interesting, good choice of words! Thanks for the review.**

**satanic mechanic: hmm, I see why you would be skeptical, not many people can imagine Kratos as a kitten –chuckles- thanks for reviewing.**

**Fan Fan Girl: Wow… Thank you! Heh, Kratos will be giving into a lot of urges as a kitten (Ex. Running, hiding, sniffing catnip, randomly meowing, etc.)**

**Zodiac angel: I'm glad you liked it!**

**RavenGhost: Thanks for the review...Dun kill me!**

**Preseathepup: Glad you think it's kawaii.**

**Martel:) If the Goddess Martel told me to update, I guess I had to, didn't I?**

**ShadowSessMarlfox: Thanks for the cool review**

**Barbako: Wow, thank you!**

**KratosIsSoCool: Thank you for the review!**

**THANK YOU ALL FOR SUCH AWESOME REVIEWS!**

**And now… The disclaimer, with your host…**

**Today it'll be KRATOS!**

**Kratos: I hate the world…I hate Genis Sage… I HATE COLLARS WITH BELLS!**

**Me: That wasn't in your script.**

**Kratos: I QUIT!**

**Me: You can't, your contract…**

**Kratos: Screw the contract! –Attempts to rip-**

**Me: -.-;; it's laminated, stupid.**

**Kratos: Stupid… Shadow owns nothing but this plot! **

**Professor Severus Snape: -wanders in- **

**Kratos: You stupid wizard! Now I have to say 'Shadow doesn't own Snape either'.**

**Snape: -glare-**

**Kratos: -glare-**

**Snape: -glare-**

**Kratos: -glare-**

**me: This'll be going on for a while -.-;**

__

**Chapter 2: Bells, alley cats, and tutus.**

Seven times… seven times Kratos had submitted to his kitten will and attacked the catnip ball. Seven times he had banged his head on something chasing after invisible mice, and birds.

Against his better judgement, the seraphim-gone-kitten was going for an eighth time when someone grabbed him around his middle and scooped him up. With a loud squall he tried to clamber away, until whoever was holding him smacked him on the head. 'Raine' he decided immediately, turning around to see not only the half-elven teacher, but also a tiny, pink, _thing_ in her hand.

"Now, stand still." Raine scolded.

Kratos gulped but did what he was told, as stubborn as he was, when you were up against someone ten times your size, who wasn't intimidated? He watched her hand and the pink thing, approach his head, he cringed as something slipped over his ears and settled on his neck. He looked up to see Raine smiling down at him. "There." She announced. "You're lucky that one of my students had a cat collar, it even has a bell, so you can go outside."

_Collar? Bell? _Kratos leapt away and out a window, he peered into the pond and squeaked in fright, there, on his neck, was a fluffy, pink collar with a bell big enough to make his head look tiny in comparison. "No…Not a collar… Anything but a collar!" he wailed, running through the village until he found a puddle that looked suitable for what he needed to do.

Several minutes passed before a large, rather fat cat strutted over to find a kitten with its face buried in the puddle where he usually drank. "Hey!" the dirty, white cat ran over and prodded Kratos' shoulder. "Whatcha doin'?" He asked boldly.

"Trying to drown myself, what does it look like?" the kitten snarled, glaring at the older, larger cat.

The cat called Milo, blinked, then smirked. "It's hard ta find any kittens dat got spunk, nowadays." He observed.

Kratos was only partially aware that his tail was puffing out in annoyance. "Oh, shut up and get out of my way!" He hissed.

Milo gaped at Kratos and followed him, "Did you know dat you jus' told da toughest cat in da village ta shut up?" He demanded indignantly.

Kratos snarled and whirled around. "Did you know you are also the most uneducated, grammer abusing, FAT creature on this side of Symphonia?" He hissed.

Milo stared at him, then laughed. "Yougot guts, too!" He sped up to walk beside Kratos. Bad idea. With an angry squall, the kitten slammed his shoulder into Milo's side, sending the cat into a wall, or rather, through it, leaving an imprint.

"HAH!" Kratos couldn't help it, once again, his kitten will was strong enough to make him prance around the street, yelling insults and laughing loudly. "I did it!" he shouted, pouncing onto a fence and strutting along proudly.That is, until his paw slipped and he flew across the path, and skidded into Genis' shoes, as the half elf had been walking over to Colette's with some baked cookies.

He looked down and saw Kratos. "Hey, Fluffy!" He reached down and took that kitten in his other hand. "I'm going to see Colette, I'm sure she'd be happy to meet you, too!" As he began to walk off Kratos could do nothing but meow pitifully, "The chosen? Colette? I swear to Martel, that if Yuan ever wants to come down here, he'll be coming down as a nice, purple bunny rabbit!" He smirked at the thought of Yuan having to go through all of this, at least, he was smirking until they reached Colette's house and she practically squished him with snuggles.

"Oh! Genis! I have some old doll clothes that might fit him! He'd look so cute!" Colette ran to the kitchen and returned with a small knife, to cut holes in the clothes if she had to.

"Heh...Heh, don't worry Kratos, she's not going to stab you… deliberately." The kitten squeaked as his own attempt to console himself backfired and hescurried further into Genis' chest. He'd never seen a girl quite as clumsy as Colette, Martel came close, but at least she could stay on her feet for five minutes. Now, Genis was handing him over to that very same girl, armed with a bloody knife!

"Genis! Noo! Save me! PLEASE!" The once seraphim pleaded as Colette disappeared with him upstairs.

Genis sat down at the table just as Lloyd walked in. None of them really knocked; after all, they were best friends, right? "Hey, Genis." The swordsman greeted, "Where's that kitten, Noishe and it seemed to get along really well." As if on queue, Noishe walked in behind Lloyd, after they had returned from collecting the exspheres, the guards at the village had allowed the protozoan to enter the village whenever he liked, but only if he didn't break anything.

Genis sighed. "Apparently, Colette had some old doll clothes that would fit him." He explained.

Lloyd blinked. "Uh, Genis, Colette's doll are all girls…"

Noishe's eyes lit up and he barked in anticipation as Colette's bedroom door opened and she marched down, hiding something behind her back. "I couldn't find any boy clothes, but he was already wearing pink, so I thought he wouldn't mind this!" She revealed Kratos to them, and it took several seconds for the shock to sink in.

There, in the center of the room, held by Colette, was Kratos, wearing what appeared to be a ballerina tutu, complete with the bright pink bodysuit that was hooked on his shoulders. For the most part, he looked absolutely peeved, but when he spotted Noishe, it was replaced with shock, then embarrassment.

"What the hell did I ever do to you, Martel? How can you hold a grudge for four thousand years just because I sat between you and Yuan ONCE? One damned time! GAH!" He hid his face as Genis and Lloyd began roaring with laughter, and Noishe barked loudly. "Now you REALLY can't laugh at me anymore, can ya, Kratos?" The 'dog' chuckled.

With a loud hiss Kratos leapt onto Noishe's head and bit his ear. "Take it back!" he demanded angrily. "Take. It. Back!"

While Genis and Noishe cried out in fright, Lloyd laughed. "I can't believe Noishe is getting beat up by a cat in a tutu!"

Kratos paused in his attack on Noishe and flew at Lloyd, who let out a scream that sounded quite like a girl's "Get it off! Getitoff!" He ran in a circle while Kratos clung it his hair. Right now, the kitten wasn't in much of a 'forgive-him-because-he's-family' mood.

"Fluffy! Heel! Sit! NO!" Genis grabbed Kratos and dragged him away from Lloyd's hair. The kitten pouted moodily but made no further hisses.

"That…That cat is EVIL!" Lloyd exclaimed, reaching up and straightening his hair. "It tried to kill me!" He then paused, and started laughing.

Colette looked at Kratos with concern. "I'm sorry, little kitty, did I make you upset? I promise that I'll never do it again." She scooped up Kratos and began to scratch behind his ears, which started up that infernal purring again.

"Lloyd! Look! He's purring, maybe he does like it!" Colette squealed, snuggling Kratos tightly until he was forced to leap away. He spotted a window and chuckled, taking off towards it at a fast pace. "Freedom!" He cried, taking a massive leap and soaring straight into… a pane of glass.

"Owwwwww." Kratos groaned as he slid off the window and landed on his back. "Window…Smack…Gyaah!" He reached up and began swiping at his aching snout.

Noishe bent down and observed the once-angel with amusement. "Are you turning into a cat as well? I'm sure if you were a human you wouldn't go around breaking your nose on windows." He shrugged and backed away so Genis could run over and hug his fallen kitten. "Oh no! I'm so sorry Fluffy."

'Fluffy' however, was eyeing Noishe with contempt. "Shut up, _Dog_." He snarled as Genis opened the door and bade farewell to his friends. Kratos grinned, _now_ there was no window to get in his way! He landed on his feet and charged through the village, until…

Wham.

Kratos stumbled backwards and looked up into the face of Milo, who was grinning almost demonically. "Hello…" He said in a sweet voice. His smile turned into a frown and he let out an angry squall and charged at the kitten.

Kratos froze, and his two wills clashed, his human side was screaming for him to fight, while his kitten side pleaded for him to run.

As usual, his kitten side prevailed and Kratos spun around and let out a squeal of terror as he dashed down the street and right into Raine's leg. In desperation, he clawed his way into her arms and snuggled against her arm, all the while scolding himself for being such a coward.

Raine jumped and eyed the cat in her arms, upon seeing his tutu; she struggled not to laugh. "I see you've met Colette?" She asked, and, since he couldn't really answer, she walked back towards the house, passing Milo as well, which gave Kratos a chance to stick out his tongue.

Back inside Raine and Genis' home, Kratos was given a massive, bone-crushing hug by the young half-elf. After playing with his catnip ball for a while, he decided to take a quick nap. Several hours later, Genis walked over to Kratos' side, and poked him, awaking the kitten from his 'short nap' he then gave him a bowl of hard, crunchy, _cat food_. "I know, yesterday you had to eat our food, but while you were gone, I got some stuff you'll like!"

Kratos wrinkled his nose in disgust, but took a hesitant bite. "Ugh! Blegh!" He spit it out and slunk under Raine's bed in disappointment. Genis shrugged and picked up the bowl. "I guess he wasn't hungry." He shrugged and jumped into his own bed. "G'night Raine." He said, turning onto his side and drifting off to sleep.

Raine sighed and looked under her bed, where Kratos was chasing after a dust bunny. She then watched in shock as the kitten stopped mid-pounce, and shook his head, almost like he was scolding himself or something. "Odd…" Raine reached under and grabbed him, pulling him out and frowning. "You remind me of Kratos, Fluffy." She said, flicking the fur that covered his eye away, only to have it return to its original position. "You remind me of him _a lot._" Kratos mewed pathetically. "It is me! IT IS! I swear to Martel! Come _on_, Raine! Use your brain!" He sighed in disappointment as she shrugged and placed him on her lap. "Here, I told Genis you probably wouldn't like that cat food, so I saved you some fish." Raine took several chunks of cod from her plate and fed them to Kratos, who wolfed them down without a second thought.

Raine stared at him and laughed quietly. "You must have been quite hungry." She observed, scratching his head. Kratos sighed, and began purring, though it was much quieter then before. Raine watched as his tiny face scrunched up in an effort to stop the noise. "Yes…You and Kratos are very similar, it seems both of you can't stand showing emotion." She smiled and put him on the floor and crawled into bed.

Meanwhile, on the floor, Kratos began to bang his head off to the floor, cursing in a variety of colorful languages, "How am I supposed to show emotion when every time I do something ends up happening as a result?" He paused, "Martel knows if I let myself act like a kitten, a comet'll crash into the house or something!" He shook his head and leapt onto Genis' bed, curling into the fluffy pillow he'd been given to sleep on.

"I wonder if I could make catnip for humans…" he thought, drifting off to sleep.

A/N: Chapter 2 Done.

This chapter wasn't incredibly funny, I know. Forgive me. Anyway, the next update may not be for a week or so, since I'm going camping and such.

Kratos: -glares at Snape- Eyes…watering…must not…lose

Snape: -glares at Kratos- Darn it…You're almost…As annoying as… Potter!

Kratos and Snape: -blink- YOU LOSE!

Kratos: did not!

Snape: did too!

Kratos did not!

Me: So, what d'you think, should Snape be my new disclaimer host? Or do you think someone else should do the honors?


	3. My Dad's a Cat?

Review responses

* * *

Hol-y crap! That's a lot of reviews! –Cracks fingers- 

TheSari: Thanks for the review, glad you liked it!

Luciado: I'm happy that you found it funny! I'm afraid I don't know who Haruhara Haruko is.

Fan Fan Girl: Don't worry, Milo's not out of the picture yet. And if Raine finds out… well, you'll just have to read and find out how she reacts, won't ya?

Zodiac angel: I'm glad you liked the idea!

Martel: Who knows? I may make a sequel involving Yuan's experiences. But this fic is more of a Kratos-centric. Yuan might be at the VERY end.PreseathePup: Snape: O.O GAH

Me: Pairings? Maybe Raine/Kratos, and minor Lloyd/Colette.

Snape: -is chased again- o>. o you're all worse then ten Potters and a BASILISK!

GameCubeGirl1: Who knows how they'll react, you'll just have to read and see!

KratosIsSoCool: ooh, Finland? Wow… I always wanted to go there. I think you mean 'camping trip'? Your English is really good from what I can tell!

Katandshadow: -is glomped- Once again, this fic is centered on Kratos. If you guys want, I could make a sequel involving Yuan though

Origins89: oh! Colette? Great idea! Colette + disclaimers + Snape FUN

Mary Beth the Chosen: Yuan will be in this story at the END, as a mystery animal –cackles-

Ookami Aya: giggling is good!

ShadowSessMarlfox: Thank you very much! –Bows-

THANK YOU ALL for such amazing reviews! But if you have some constructive criticism please, tell me! It might improve the story!

* * *

The disclaimer, with your host Snape, and his special guest…

Colette!

Snape: >>;; Let's get this over with. Shadow doesn't own-- -is whacked with Chakram- OW!

Colette: OH NO! I'm so sorry Mr. Professor Snape, sir! –whimpers-

Snape: O.O;; You're almost as bad as Longbottom!

Colette: -trips and sends chakram at Snape again-

Snape: WORSE THEN LONGBOTTOM! –ducks-

Colette: 3 Shadow doesn't own Tales of Symphonia.

Snape: Or Harry Potter, she just owns this ridiculous plot!

Colette: That wasn't nice…

Snape: Can it, Klutz, I'm in a bad mood!

* * *

_Chapter Three: My Dad's a CAT?

* * *

_

Kratos woke up slowly, and groggily. This was his fourth day as a cat, unless he was mistaken, and for once, he was prepared to awaken in the body of a feline. He wasn't, however, prepared to wake up in a different place then where he had fallen asleep. He had fallen asleep on Genis' bed, curled into a ball. During the night he must have woken up, and jumped onto Raine's bed, for he was now draped across her feet. He looked up at her, then turned his vision to the window, where a newly risen sun was gleaming brilliantly. 'She's going to be late for her class soon.' Kratos thought.

After a moment of silence, the kitten decided on what he would do. He stood up, stretched, and wandered over to Raine's face, smirking as he took her hair and poked several strands of it up her nose. He then sat back and watched in amusement as the professor spluttered and sat up with a start. Her eyes fell on Kratos who was grinning catishly, showing his two tiny canine feet. "You, Fluffy, are evil." She muttered, guessing it was he who had somehow stuffed hair into her right nostril,she looked out the window, then at the small watch she had gotten into the habit of wearing. "I'm late!" She announced, darting out of bed and pulling on her clothes (Kratos looked away, of course). "Hmm." Raine paused halfway out the door. She turned back to face Kratos, who was still wearing the tutu from the day before. "I think I'll take you with me today, just in case Colette finds any more 'pretty things' for you to wear." She was shocked to find that the kitten seemed to understand, and agree with what she said, for he meowed enthusiastically and leapt onto her shoulder.

Once they reached the schoolhouse, Raine began preparing the day's lesson while Kratos strolled about lazily, finally stretching out on a desk, absorbing sunlight, until…

Bang!

The door flew open and children poured in, immediately taking notice of the cat and making a beeline for him.

"Oh! What a cute kitty!"

"I wanna hold it!"

"It's a ballerina!"

"I'm a ballerina too!"

"Take your seats everyone." Raine called. Kratos looked at the professor and leapt onto her shoulder, snuggling against he face gratefully, he then froze. Ew…he'd just _snuggled_ someone. Gross… disgusting… he was shocked and appalled at himself! He then eyed the class quietly from his perch while Raine explained the situation. "As many of you can probably tell, Colette got hold of this kitten yesterday, so to avoid anymore catastrophes, he'll be staying here with us as a special guest!"

A girl, possible five, raised her hand tentatively. "What's his name?" She asked.

Raine looked at Kratos, then the girl. "Fluffy." She said, smiling as the kitten hissed quietly at the name.

"I don't think he likes that name, Professor!" A boy to the far left announced loudly.

"Yeah!" the rest yelled.

Raine sighed, defeated. "Well, our first lesson was art, so I suppose we could think up a better name for him instead."

The children shouted in delight and Kratos grinned, baring his tiny teeth happily, he then froze, and, for the second time in the morning, scolded himself. Being a kitten physically, was morphing his mind into that of a kitten as well.

"Okay. Now, suggestions." Raine grabbed some chalk and began listing the names she could make out from the kids.

Kitty

Bowser

Mr. Meow

Puss 'n boots

Shiloh

The cat

Fuzzy

MC (Mr. Cat)

TJ

Cooter

Raine stopped writing and observed the choices, and the class fell silent as they contemplated which name would best suit their new friend. Kratos nearly banged his head against the wall. "If they call me Mr. Meow… I will slowly strangle them all to death someday!" He threatened.

After several more minutes of quiet, Kratos had a stroke of brilliance. The children wrote using miniature chalkboards, correct? If he could get one…

Aha! Kratos took a giant leap and landed on the nearest boy's desk, to the child's amazement he began to write one word, that would hopefully explain everything.

The boy stared at what the kitten was writing and he grinned. "I know what the kitty wants to be called, Professor Sage!" He called excitedly.

Raine looked up from the test papers she was marking. "Yes, what do you think, Zachary?" She eyed the kitten that looked surprisingly proud of itself.

"He wants to be named after Lloyd's real dad!" The boy paused, "I don't blame him, Kratos was really cool!" Several other kids nodded in response and Kratos felt a prickle of irritation, for some of the children in this class, were the same ones that had made points of annoying him several years ago.

Flashback!

It was several days after Mithos had been defeated, and Kratos had been staying with Lloyd, however, his days were spent in Iselia, since there was little to do at Dirk's except lounge about. At least in the village he could talk to some other people.

So here he was, completely human, sitting on the steps of the school, chatting with five little boys.

"Are you really an _angel_?" One of them asked in awe, stretching around to observe the swordsman's back.

"Yes." Kratos responded calmly.

"Prove it!" Another demanded.

Kratos eyed the kids suspiciously. They weren't exactly friendly, were they? "Fine." He stood up grudgingly and was surrounded by light; feather swirled around until he emerged, flapping his blue wings quietly. "There, now you can tell I'm an angel." He frowned as one of them patted his right wing, which quivered in response. "WOW! It's so cool!" He gestured for his friends to join in the poking.

Kratos was quite tempted to take his wings out of their grubby little fingers reach, but then sighed, he had nothing better to do, and besides, having five kids poke your wings wasn't too bad.

Ten minutes later

Kratos was beginning to twitch; the group of children had progressed from poking him, to begging for the angel to cast magic.

"Puh-leeeeaase?" They begged.

"No." Kratos said flatly.

"Yes!" they all chorused.

"No." he said calmly.

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes… DAMMIT!" Kratos cursed colorfully and quickly cast fireball.

"Aw, Genis can do that! Do something fancy!" They all pleaded, giving him the dreaded puppy eyes.

Just as Kratos was about to snap Raine walked over. "Having fun?" She asked mockingly.

"Oh, yes! How _do_ I manage to keep from singing a happiness song?" Kratos replied sarcastically.

"You aren't normally sarcastic."

"I normally don't let four-year-olds tug on my wings either, do I?" He retorted, then responded to the children's pleas. "Fine! Now, look over that way!" He turned each kid around so they face the field outside of Iselia. "Watch." He concentrated. "Sacred Powers, cast your purifying light upon these corrupt souls! Rest in peace, sinners! Judgement!" He looked up with satisfaction as the lights rained down, leaving large craters in the grassy fields.

"WOW!" the kids cheered.

There was a moment of silence.

"Can we poke your wings again?"

End flashback!

Yes…children were evil; maybe they were children before they were adults to prepare parents for middle-age crisises?

Who knew? Either way, the children now knew that he wanted to be called Kratos. That was a plus.

"And how, exactly, do you 'know' he wants to be called Kratos?" Raine asked hesitantly, walking over.

"He wrote it, professor!" Zachary announced, showing her his little chalkboards that did indeed have the name 'Kratos' smudged into the chalkdust. Raine looked at the kitten in shock, and then it did something completely unexpected. It _nodded_.

Kratos could have died of happiness. She knew it was him! No more gross cat food! No more tutus! No more—

His thoughts were interrupted with Raine looked up at the class. "I'm sorry everyone, but there will be no more class today." She said quickly, grabbing Kratos roughly around the middle and leaving the building.

"How did you manage to get turned into a cat?" She hissed. "And why didn't you say something before."

Kratos growled quietly. How could he have 'said something'? he was a feline!

After a minute of walking in silence they came upon Raine and Genis' house. Raine eyed her bed, which had not been made due to her haste in leaving. As the half-elf fixed the bundle of blankets, something struck her like a hammer. Fluffy, nor, Kratos, had woken her up, meaning…

"_You slept in my bed!"_ Raine shrieked.

Kratos backed away. "Uhoh… busted." He mewed pitifully as he was scooped up by his loose neck fur. He tried desperately to get away, but only succeeded in hurting his neck.

Raine smirked, but it did nothing to make her look happier, in fact, she looked much more like a storm cloud.

'An evil, grinning, sadistic cloud' Kratos thought as he stopped struggling and merely glared daggers at her.

"I guess your glares aren't as effective as a kitten, hmm?" Raine's smirk widened and she giggled. "I have just the 'punishment' for you." She said, and with that, she wrapped him tightly in the blankets, and walked out of his line of vision.

"This is punishment?" Kratos thought, twisting around, but was unable to escape. "This isn't so bad, I guess Raine is going soft." He chuckled, but any amusement vanished when the teacher returned, with a massive, red, squishy _tomato_. "Oh…no… she wouldn't."

She would. Raine cackled quietly and cut out a small piece of the vegetable. "Hungry, Kratos?" She sneered; gently grabbing his jaw and prying it open, pushing the disgusting plant into his mouth.

It was absolutely horrible. Kratos tried spitting it out but Raine was holding his mouth closed. He felt it go up his nose and he sneezed.

When Kratos next opened his eyes, Raine's arms where covered in tomato juice, and she was almost collapsing in laughter.

Kratos… the emotionless angel, Lloyd's own father, had sneezed _tomato juice_. Her laughter was stopped however, when the kitten in the blankets began letting out the worst wails she'd ever heard. She opened her eyes to find Kratos, with his eyes scrunched shut, crying out loudly. "Kratos! Stop it!" She exclaimed.

The angel-gone-kitten couldn't stop it! He was trying desperately to stop making so much noise, but his human will seemed to have been locked up in a miniature jail in his mind, all he wanted to do now was alert everyone in the vicinity that Raine was being mean.

Raine Sage began to panic. She hadn't meant to hurt him! What was going on? "Kratos!" She picked him up out of the blankets and did the first thing she could. To her own disgust she scratched behind his ears.

Kratos froze, and his wailing died down into contented purring. He closed his eyes, and then his human will regained control. Embarrassment filled him and he looked up at Raine, who was eyeing him angrily. Kratos felt a pang of utter disappointment. Now she'd never like him!

He froze, and shook his head. What did he care? She hadn't liked him before; this was just fueling the fire! Before he could begin arguing with himself, Raine picked him up. "Well, you're staying at Lloyd's from now on!" She announced, walking outside and marching out of the village.

Ten minutes later they were inside Lloyd and Dirk's house, and Lloyd was positively howling with laughter. "A cat! My dad… The most serious person you'll ever meet… Is a kitten!"

Kratos sighed and tried to leap into Raine's lap, but she shoved him off, he tried the same with everyone else, but the results were the same. In the end he scuttled under a chair and moped. They were so mean!

After several minutes of silence, interrupted at times by Kratos's mews, Lloyd looked up and grinned. "This is so cool!"

* * *

End chapter 3

I apologize for any mistakes in this chapter! I was a bit rushed since my camping trip went on for longer then expected. I also apologize for lack of funniness in this! –sniffles-

Kratos: You're sniffling? What about ME? Everyone's trying to make my life a living hell!


	4. Spiritua's pet cat

**A/N:** **Okay! Welcome back folks! Sorry 'bout the delay. I've been reading several Kratos-centered fics because, although this story's Kratos' personality is supposed to be mixed with that of a kitten, he seemed too cattish, and his human personality seemed a bit OoC. **

**

* * *

Review Responses**

Zodiac angel: Glad you liked it! Actually, I despise tomato as well. Ugh… yes, I was quite pleased with the way things turned out with Kratos' identity being revealed.

Luciado: Unfortunately, I live in Newfoundland, and we don't get that channel D:. Yes… Kratos has been revealed

Katandshadow: Lucky for Kratos he'll be staying with Lloyd(or will he?) that way he can avoid getting attacked by Raine. Hmmm… I can't reveal my choice of animal for Yuan, but I think it will be satisfactory.

Ookami Aya: Yes… putting Kratos in uncomfortable situations is my favorite hobby:o I guess reading this at night takes away the humor? (I admit last chapter wasn't too funny.)

RavenGhost: -eyes chainsaw- Heh… heh… glad you like it… -inches away-

Origins89: XD glad you liked it. Hopefully this chapter will be just as good.

PreseathePup:) once again, Yuan will be a surprise animal, so it may, or may not be what you all are guessing –winks-

Queen of White Dunes:P well, it wouldn't have been any fun if he got zapped to Luin would it?

Fan Fan Girl: Thank you for the compliments, and right now, I'd expect Raine wouldn't tell Lloyd just so she could kill Kratos, but that would end this story far too quickly!

KratosIsSoCool: Wow, thank you! Eh, I don't think my imagination's that unbelievable.And I'd much rather be in Finland then here in Newfoundland… I'm freezing, and since I live on the coast, it's always foggy, and wet, and dangerous!

**THANK YOU ALL VERY VERY MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**

* * *

And now, the disclaimer! With your host Snape and his special guest…**

**Zelos!**

**Snape: Cut your hair.**

**Zelos: Why? The girls love it!**

**Snape: God… what did I do to deserve this? **

**Zelos: Dude… I'm sure if you washed your hair…**

**Snape: WHY DOES EVERYONE WANT MY TO WASH MY HAIR?**

**Zelos: Because it's oily and icky?**

**Snape: Of course… _no one_ could just tell me that, could they?**

**Zelos: X3 Shadow doesn't own Tales of Symphonia, Snape and his greasy hair, or all the hunnies of the world!**

**Snape: -broods over hair-

* * *

**

**A/N: before we go on with the chapter; could one of you faithful reviewers tell me how exactly you find out that Kratos hates tomatoes? I've read it on enough sites and such to be positive it's true, but is it in the game? Or is it in the Japanese version? (Since that one has A LOT more Kratos centered things, or so I've been told.)

* * *

**

**_Chapter four: Spiritua's pet kitty.

* * *

_**

The time? Three o'clock PM. The place? Dirk's house. Lloyd was attempting to do his chores, which included the laundry, and making himself a snack. A certain seraphim-gone-kitten, however, was making his daily routine somewhat difficult.

Lloyd looked down at his father after tripping over him for the fifth time. "C'mon Dad!" He whined. "Go play with Noishe, Or Colette!" He began walking again and gagged when Kratos decided to play Tarzan using the ribbons on his shirt. "Gah! Kratos! Leggo!" Without meaning to, Lloyd lashed out his leg and watched in shock as Kratos, his father, flew across the room and out the door. "Whoa, Dad!" The swordsman rushed out the door and found a certain red-haired Chosen peeling the terrified-and now bruised- kitten off his face. "I'll give it a ten on the take off… gotta watch those landings though!" Zelos Wilder laughed good-naturedly while Kratos hissed angrily at Lloyd and burrowed his head into Zelos' elbow.

"Weird… Kratos usually didn't like you much." Lloyd observed.

"Well you did just kick the poor thing out the door, literally…Hey!" Zelos eyed Lloyd suspiciously. "What d'you mean, Kratos?" his eyes wandered down to the frightened kitten. "This isn't…"

"It is." Lloyd interrupted, sighing quietly. He knew what would come next, and it didn't exactly lean in Kratos' favor.

"Then this is… GAH! Stand on your own feet!" Just as Lloyd had expected. Kratos was launched into the air, where he twisted about, but to no avail, as the ground flew up at him, Kratos scrunched his eyes closed and felt, with mixed shock and relief, wings burst out of his fur and he halted mid-air.

"Yo, Lloyd! Look, it's Kratos the cherub!" Zelos laughed while Kratos eyed the two of them thoughtfully.

Lloyd was the first one to catch onto the look, and the fact that a circle of fluffy white feathers surrounded Kratos. "Uh… Zelos?" Lloyd managed, inching backwards.

"Meow!" Kratos hissed and five thin, beams of light erupted from just over Zelos' head. As the miniature lights of judgement rained down, one caught Zelos's hair on fire.

"Say… Lloyd… d'you smell something burning?" The Chosen asked blandly.

Colette walked down the stairs and exited the house. She'd been chatting with Raine and Genis, but after a while the Professor's yelling about Kratos' 'immature behavior' had made the blonde feel slightly down, so she decided to visit Lloyd and Kratos, after all, Lloyd was always fun to be around, and Kratos was adorable as a kitten.

However, Colette hadn't been counting on coming outside to Zelos running in circles with his hair alight, Lloyd trying to smack it out with his hand, and Kratos in his angelic form, as a kitten, meowing in a way that suggested he found the scene incredibly funny.

"Lloyd! Watch out! Don't hurt him!" Colette ran into the house and returned with a dripping towel. Without further ado she threw it over Zelos' head and watched the chosen splutter while Kratos meowed even louder.

"I will kill that cat!" Zelos roared, staring at his hair, which now had several inches burnt off.

Kratos squealed in fear an landed. After a moment of eyeing Zelos, he took off. There was only one person to go to at a time like this...

"NOISHE!" He cried spotting his soon-to-be saviour.

"Hmm?" The protozoan had barely turned around when Kratos took a grand leap and landed on his head. "Go! Gogogo! Crazed Chosen! RUN!"

Taking all the babbling of 'go!' as a sign that there was a threat, Noishe took off into the forest.

After ten minutes of running Kratos finally got the message through for Noishe to stop. "I think… I lost him." The kitten breathed, slumping against one of Noishe's ears. "I thank you Noishe. You saved me from a very harsh punishment."

"Punishment? You mean to tell me that there wasn't a monster?" Noishe snarled, beginning to twitch.

"Monster?" Kratos scoffed, "Of course not, Zelos just wanted to kill me." The cat shrugged and yelped when Noishe shook him off his head.

"You made me run for NOTHING? I ought to… I _will_ kill you!" the protozoan clicked his sharp teeth together, producing an unnerving sound.

"Heh… don't do anything hasty now, Noishe." Kratos squeaked, stumbling back a few steps, "I mean, we've been friends for what, four thousand years?"

Noishe didn't seem to care as he stepped closer, he was, of course, joking, but this was the first time he'd ever seen Kratos so terrified.

Kratos whimpered again. This was insane! It felt like the longer he was a kitten, the more he felt like a kitten; young, cowardly, and energetic.

Noishe nearly laughed aloud as he clicked his teeth again. However, he wasn't expecting what came next.

"GO AWAY!" Kratos yelled, scratching Noishe's nose and fleeing, running deep into the forest until his protozoan friend could no longer see him.

After a moment of staring Noishe let out a loud whine and turned, trotting back to Dirk's house, wondering how he was going to get Lloyd to go find Kratos.

The forest was rather dark and scary. Ugh! Kratos shook his head in disgust. He was an angel! One of the heroes of the ancient war! And yet, here he was, complaining that a forest was 'scary'.

There was a loud rustle and Kratos could have sword he had jumped out of his skin. "Wh-who's there?" He asked, forcing all uncertainty from his already squeaky voice. "Come out!"

There was another rustle and a tiny white head poked out of the leaves. "Oooooh! Who're you? Can I play with you? Pleeeease? Pleasepleasepleeeeaaase?" The furry creature pounced at Kratos and for a moment they wrestled before Kratos finally got away and whirled around to find that the creature was in fact a kitten, about two inches shorter then him with brilliantly white fur. "Who are you?" He asked slowly.

The other kitten scoffed, "Sheesh, you act like my grandma! I'm Lucky! Now, d'you wanna play or not?" He leapt at Kratoswho scurried away again.

"I have to go home." Kratos snapped, turning away. "I don't have time to fool around."

"Well you sure are a wet blanket! Come on! I'm sure they won't mind if you're gone for a while!" Lucky whined.

Against his better judgement, Kratos felt himself turn around and grin. Ugh! He was going to kill Yuan for this! First he was a kitten in body, now he was turning into a juvenile feline in mind as well. "Okay…" He agreed hesitantly. "But only for a while. Okay?"

Lucky squealed in delight and took off; glancing over his shoulder every now and then to make sure Kratos was still there. "What's your name?" he asked after a while of running.

"My name's—" Kratos was interrupted as he leapt over a log, "Kratos." He finished.

"Okie doke!" Lucky announced, skidding to a stop in a rather large clearing. "Here we are! I always come—WHOA!" Due to his new friend's sudden stop, Kratos had continued running, right into Lucky's back. "AGH!" they both cried, tumbling over a hill. When they stopped moving a wrestling match followed, which, oddly enough, Lucky won, pinning Kratos flat on the ground and laughing. "That was fun." He said simply, jumping away so the auburn kitten could sit up.

Kratos growled quietly. He didn't have time for this, Lloyd was probably worried to death! "I'm sorry, but I have to go home. My so—my owner is probably really, really worried." With that he turned away.

"Why?" Lucky demanded, "Are you afraid to stay out here in the woods?" Kratos could practically hear the other feline sneering.

"No… I just want to leave." He responded as calmly as possible.

"Fine then! Go home, Coward!"

Kratos whirled around and pounced on Lucky, "Don't call me a coward!" he snapped bitterly. Oh no… he felt another 'kitten moment' coming on.

"Why not, you won't stay outside with me!"

"Yes I will!" Kratos cried, going 'kitten', "Waddaya wanna play? I bet I'll win, too!" He pounced on a butterfly.

Lucky giggled shrilly. "Come on! Come on, come on!" He charged through the trees and was followed closely by Kratos, who was quite curious as to their location. "Where're we going, Lucky?" he asked finally.

The white kitten shrugged. "I dunno!" He laughed.

Kratos laughed with him, unaware that he was slowly becoming lost. "Hey! Where are we?" He asked after several minutes of chasing Lucky.

"I dunno!" Lucky repeated.

"Wh-what?" Kratos squeaked, skidding to a stop, "Then… How am I gonna get home, Lucky?" He asked, utterly distressed.

"Stop being such a whiner, Kratos!" Lucky snapped.

"Stop trying to make me lost, then!" Kratos retorted angrily.

"Fine, I don't care if you don't wanna be my friend!" the white kitten glared at Kratos, and gasped when two bright blue wings erupted from the other kitten's back.

"What are you?" Lucky cried, backing away.

Kratos paused. "Er…I'm…I'm…Spiritua's pet cat!" He finally said, puffing out his chest.

"Ah! Get away from me!" Kratos watched in satisfaction as the other feline vanished into the brush. He then looked up. "I guess I could get a better view from way up there." He mumbled, taking flight and looking over the canopy of trees. "Oh no…" he moaned. "I don't see any houses!" After a minute of pouting, he headed in one general direction.

**Two hours later**

Kratos groaned. His wings ached with a ferocity he couldn't imagine, and he had only just spotted Lloyd's house. "That's at least an hour away!" he whimpered.

**At Lloyd's house**

"Aw man, I can't believe my _dad_ pulled a Noishe!" Lloyd complained, looking around the woods surrounding his home of fifteen years. "Where'd he go?" Lloyd, Zelos, Colette and Genis all exclaimed in unison, Raine simply kept looking.

"I wasn't surprised when you said he was gone. I mean, think about what he's going through. First he's a kitten, then Genis found him and forced him to eat cat food. Then Colette made him wear a tutu, then he found a clever way to explain that he was, indeed, Kratos, and I congratulated him by force feeding him tomato—" Raine was interupted by gasps from the four others.

"Raine!" Genis yelled.

"Professor… that's mean!" Colette said, wringing her hands.

"Wow, no wonder he was so clingy when you brought him here." Lloyd frowned.

"Good one, my Ultra Gorgeous Cool Beauty!" Zelos cheered, earning a loud slap.

"Yes, yes, I know, now let me continue. After that, Lloyd _kicked_ him across a room and out the door," Lloyd looked down in embarrassment. "_Then_ Zelos started chasing him, and finally, Noishe somehow scared Kratos enough to make him flee."

There was a moment of silence, then Colette looked up, smiling very weakly. "But, he looked so cute in that tutu, didn't he?"

Lloyd chuckled. "Yeah… Kratos in a tutu. No matter what species, that is still the rarest thing that anyone here will ever see."

Zelos sighed sadly. "You took it off before I got to see it." He complained.

"And for good reason! We'll all be bugging him about it for a few days. You'd go on for weeks!"

"That I would, Lloyd dearest."

"Hey! Everyone!" Colette suddenly squealed, pointing towards towards the west, where a little blue dot was approaching.

"It's a monster!" Genis squeaked

"It's a rheaird!" Lloyd decided.

"It's…"

"Kratos!" they all exclaimed, watching the kitten descend slowly before basically collapsing into Lloyd's arms.

"Wow… Hey… You okay?" Lloyd poked the kitten in his arms.

Kratos snarled a list of profanities. "Oh yes, I simply adore flying ten ZILLION miles." He snapped, though it all came out as nothing more then a wave of hisses and meows to the humans and half-elves.

Noishe stared at Kratos and felt a wave of shame sweep over him. "Hey… Kratos? I'm really—" He was cut off by a loud hiss.

"Noishe… You are forgiven, and if you don't want to be on my bad side tomorrow, be quiet and let me rest." With that, the Seraphim-gone-kitten slipped into a restless sleep, unaware of the situations he would face the next day.

* * *

**A/N: DON'T SHOOT ME! –cowers- I know, I know, crappy chapter! I promise the next one will be a million times better! I promise!**


	5. HalfCat Madness

**Review responses!**

**Zodiac Angel: **Thank you. I really don't know where the idea came from, it just seemed kind of funny so I said 'what the heck' and wrote it down.

**Luciado**:) if I weren't hard on myself, this story wouldn't be half as good! Newfoundland is a province in Canada; it's an island. Maybe I'll read that.

**Katandshadow**Thank you thank you.

Zelos: -snuggles hair-

Kratos: -is drunk- Yohoho and a bottle of RUM –drowns in beer- Whee a pirate's life is the life for meeee.

Me: Yes, I decided to let you all vote on the animal choice, it seemed fairer.

**Luigi III**: O.o Thank you both.

**Origins89**Thank you. I'm not sure if Lucky'll be back, but maybe if I write a sequel… hmmmm

**RavenGhost: **Voila, an update! –waves around magic wand-

**MutedHeart: **Thank you, and yes, Yuan is in this story briefly, and he'd be the main characterif I made a sequel.

**da deltadasher demon**I'm glad you like it.

**GyppyGirl2021**Thank you very much!

**Ookami Aya** Thank you for telling me. I checked and Kratos does, indeed, suck at cooking tomatoes. –chuckles-

**Fan Fan Girl: **Ah... I thought that. Cursed connection -laughs quietly- Curse of the tomatoes... I think I could fit that in somehow.

Yep... Noishiekins definately needs those anger management classes, and after this is all done, let's just say Dr. Phil will be a rich man. Heh.

I'm not being hard on myself, like I said before, if I didn't critisize myself and go over the story about two million times, it wouldn't be half as good as it is now:3

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS

* * *

**

**Now, the disclaimer, with your host Snape and his special guest…**

**Presea!**

**Snape: Okay…**

**Presea: …**

**Snape: I need you in my class –listens to silence-**

**Presea: negative ten percent chance that I would find Hogwarts.**

**Snape: eh?**

**Presea: Eh, word commonly used to express confusion.**

**Snape: Shadow doesn't own ToS, me, or this… robot child.**

**Presea: Untrue term to relate to me.**

**Snape: …

* * *

**

**_Half-cat madness

* * *

_**

Sunlight shone through the window and onto a face. A furless, humans face to be exact that belonged to none other then Kratos Aurion. The seraphim groaned and sat up, rubbing his forehead and gasping loudly. "Wow… I feel bald now…" He decided, grinning toothily anyway, "But I'm human! As in, A FULL SIZED ANGEL THAT CAN KICK A—GAH!" Noishe, who had somehow snuck into the house, cut off Kratos with a loud bark. "Noishe!" he exclaimed, "Look! Look! I'm back to normal! Isn't life GRAND?"

Noishe blinked, and pinned back his ears, giving Kratos an odd look as the normally sullen angel bounded upstairs three steps at a time. "Llooooyyd, my darling son! Wake up!" he bounced onto Lloyd bed and let out a sound that was somewhat of a cross between a chuckle and a childish giggle.

"Noishe! No! Not the cookies!" Lloyd sat up quickly and Kratos grinned devilishly "Boo!" He yelled.

"I'm gonna die!" Lloyd cried, leaping out of bed and grabbing at the air where his swords normally were.

"Gee whiz! You sure are uptight Lloydiekins. You gotta relax." Kratos said with a wide smile.

"Da—Kratos? What are you doing? Why're you talking like that? Did you eat all the coffee beans or something? _Since when have you called me Lloydiekins_?" Lloyd backed away and looked at his father again. Aha. That explained it. Although he looked human, Kratos still had two huge ears on his head, and a thrashing tail. Obviously his personality was still a kitten's.

"Coffee? Oh wow! Oh wow, oh wow, oh wow! Can I have some? Just a liiiittle bit?" Lloyd all but collapsed in shock when Kratos, his father, the most serious man on the planet, collapsed onto his knees and grabbed one of Lloyd's ankles. "HAH! Give me coffee or give me DEATH!"

"Help!" Lloyd shouted, looking towards the balcony, feeling tempted to jump. "Er… Okay… Kratos, how about you gooo… play with Raine and Genis in the village!" Heh Heh, that was it! Dump this insane, happy, bubbly Kratos on The professor and Genis. They would understand, and if not, they'd get over it.

"Raine and Genis? But I wanna stay with you and Noishiekins!" A loud snarl from outside determined Lloyd's guess that Noishe's vote on that idea was no.

"Genis made cookies." Lloyd lied. God…This was creepy! Kratos was the one that always used to tell them to stop acting like kids. Now it was Vice Versa. "But… er… be good, okay?" He added.

Kratos shrugged. "I'll do what I wish." He decided, striking a pose that reminded Lloyd of the many times the angel had made a point of acting tough.

Lloyd sighed heavily when Kratos leapt off the balcony. "My dad… is acting like me when I was four." He groaned. "How did he and Dirk survive me as a baby and as a kid?"

**Meanwhile, halfway to Iselia**

"Myyyy best friend has a first name! It's L-L-O-Y-D! My best friend has a second name it's I-R-V-I-N-G! 'Cause Lloyd Irving is the coolest son in the world! Even though he's annoying! And he kicked me out of the house yesterday…And laughed and me…and…" Kratos face fell momentarily, then he started singing again. "Myyyy family-member-who-I-am-forced-to-love has a first name…"

**Twenty minutes and seventeen people later**

"…'Cause that rabbit bit a hole in my shoe!" Kratos looked around and found himself in Iselia. "Now to find Genis-bumpkin and Rainey-poppit." He said light-heartedly. Without another sound he skipped. Yes, skipped, to the siblings' house.

However, before he could knock on the door, someone grabbed his tail and pulled it lightly. Whirling around, the seraphim found himself staring down at ten or so children, ranging from five to seven. "Oh…hello!" he said cheerfully.

"Are you that cat guy that everyone's talkin' about?" A young girl clothed in a brown dress asked.

"Yep! See? I got the ears and the tail." Kratos waved his tail around and his ears twitched.

"Wow… d'you wanna come red light green light with us? We were gonna get Genis but we've never seen a cat guy before." The same girl asked.

"Um…" Kratos blinked. Red Light Green Light? What the heck was that? "How d'you play?" He asked blankly.

The children all took deep breaths and began explaining.

Kratos grinned and nodded enthusiastically "Okay! Let's go!" he followed the group toa field just outside the village.

"Okay… John's gonna be the trafficker, that's the guy who turns around if anyone doesn't know." The girl -whom Kratos had found out's name was Robin- said loudly.

Said six-year old boy scurried about ten feet away and turned around.

Kratos plus nine other children crept towards John. At one point the angel was forced to freeze midstep, which was very uncomfortable. "Heh… all in the name of the game I suppose." He whispered.

**Four hours later**

After an hour of playing Red Light Green Light, they'd all moved back into Iselia to find something else to do. Most of the time that included chasing Kratos down the paths, or poking his ears.

Now however, the seraphim was giving out rides on his shoulders, something which made the children quite pleased.

It was all good until the sun slowly began to hide behind the mountains. As it grew darker, Kratos mood slowly became quieter, and less pleasant.

Finally, the half-cat stopped and shook his head. "Why am I letting you children ride on my shoulders?" he asked suddenly, tossing the child who was tugging his ears onto the ground and leaping backwards. "I need to find Lloyd…Or Colette…Or…" he looked around and spotted Raine and Genis' house. "Perfect." He muttered, darting over and rapping on the door. "Please open…" He prayed.

Much to his relief the door swung open and he was face to face with Raine. Skipping over pleasantries Kratos went straight to business. "Do you have ANY idea why I've been such a giddy fool all day?" he demanded angrily, storming into the small house.

"It may have something to do with your time as a kitten." Raine explained as calmly as possible considering a half-cat half-angel just barged into her home. Kratos threw himself against a wall and slumped into a sitting position. "You're probably effected by the animal's behavior patterns." Catching his blank look she sighed. "You're mind was shaped into that of a kitten's, even now, just look at yourself, Kratos." She gestured to his ears. "Not only that but since when have you not understood words like 'behavior pattern'? It's obvious that your actions and short temper are that of a cat.

Kratos scoffed while Raine grabbed a book from the shelf. "Now, look." She instructed, "It says; Kittens are normally playful and mischievous, but tend to run away when frightened." She snapped the book shut triumphantly while Kratos took to whacking his head against the wall. "Then why am I more 'human' now, then earlier?" He asked, pausing to rub his head.

Raine frowned. "It might have something to do with the night. I really don't know. It's quite fascinating." She eyed Kratos and he skittered away. "Try to dissect me and I'll scream!" he threatened.

The Professor smiled "See, another 'cattish' thing. If you were normal, what would you do, threaten to scream, or threaten to gut me?"

Kratos sneered. "Fine… Your point is proven." Raine smiled thoughtfully, "What's it like to be a cat?" She asked.

"Heh… it's a 'rare experience', if anything." He smiled very briefly then shook his head. "Gr. I can't believe I've… Ugh… chased string, and that catnip ball." He shuddered and Raine thought back.

"Oh…that." She struggled not to laugh. "Yes… you were acting quite… unlike yourself, I mean, you were jumping up and down. What exactly were you chasing anyway?" She couldn't help it; a small titter escaped her lips.

"…" Raine watched in amazement, as Kratos' cheeks burned pink. "There were pink birds and purple mice running around in my face." He mumbled.

That last statement was too much. When Kratos next opened his eyes Raine was doubled over in laughter.

"Hey! It's not that funny." He insisted in frustration. "I'm a cat person and you're laughing about it! How am I supposed to go anywhere with ears and a tail to match?"

Raine stopped laughed and stared at him. "Well… I think Colette, Lloyd, Genis and I can do something for you." She patted his shoulder.

"Why do I not feel comforted?" He grumbled, while Raine walked out the door and dragged him to Colette's, where, if she was correct, Lloyd. Genis and Colette all were. Sure enough, she pushed open the door to find the three of them on the floor playing cards.

"Go fish!" Colette said enthusiastically.

"Colette… for the fifth time, this is _Crazy Eights_, not Go Fish." Genis explained in an exasperated tone.

"Oh…" Colette looked away crestfallen, "Alright then… scat!" She tried again, refusing to admit she had no idea what Crazy Eights _was_.

"Coleeetttte… we aren't playing that either!" Lloyd groaned, looking up to see Raine and Kratos at the door. "Oh, Hi, d'you guys wanna help us teach Colette how to play cards?"

Raine shook her head and Kratos mimicked her. "Colette," the professor addressed the former Chosen, "Do you still have that box of Halloween costumes?"

Colette stood up immediately, wanting to escape the embarrassment she was going through. "Yep! It's upstairs. You all just wait here!" She vanished up the steps and Lloyd looked at Raine and his father.

"So, is he back to normal?" The swordsman asked hopefully.

"Lloyd, does Kratos normally find amusement in Phaidra's yarn?" Raine asked, nodding to Kratos, who was, indeed, on the floor giggling loudly every time he batted at the bright pink yarn.

Genis blinked. "What have you done with the real Kratos, Raine?" He asked hesitantly, backing away from the half-cat.

"That is him, he was a lot worse before sunset, he was playing with all the village children. If he had been normal I have to admit, I would have found it very sweet." Raine looked at Kratos and noticed that he was now knawing on the yarn. "Ah! Kratos! No… don't eat it!" Lloyd and Raine both ran over and began attempting to pry Kratos' jaw open.

Imagine Colette's surprise to come downstairs with Halloween costumes and find Raine and Lloyd trying to get yarn out of Kratos' mouth while Genis was rolling on the floor in fits of laughter.

"Um… Kratos… I don't this Grandmother would like you eating her knitting project." She said sweetly.

With a look of disappointment Kratos spit out of yarn and made a face at Raine and Lloyd. "You only had to ask." He said evenly. His disappointment was quickly replaced with shock, then guilt. "Wha… Oh no… I did it again didn't I?" He looked at Raine and Lloyd who both nodded.

"Th-that was the f-f-funniest thing ever!" Genis gasped, having sat up and wiped his eyes. "That was hilarious… Kratos…Yarn…That was—OW!" Colette and Lloyd looked up, expecting to see Raine towering over Genis, having just smacked him, but instead it was Kratos. "Why do you all find this so funny?" he hissed in a way that, unfortunately for him, sounded much like a cat. "…" He opened his mouth to say something more but shut it, tossing himself onto the ground and turning away from them.

"Um… I found those Halloween costumes, Professor." Colette said, laying down the box and opening it.

"Thank you, Colette." Raine said. She dug around for several moments and pulled out a long, Dark red cloak. "Aha. Remember? Frank wore this several years ago. And there was a hat too." She dug a bit more. "Here it is!" She pulled out a wide rimmed hat of the same color.

"Kratos will look so cute in that!" Colette squealed.

"Oh yes," The seraphim muttered, "That's right up there with tutus on the cuteness scale." He took the cloak and hat nonetheless and threw them on after taking off his normal, purple cape (or is it a cloak?), he was shocked to find that they did, indeed, cover his ears and tail. "Well, aside from the fact that I look like a stalker, or a murderer, this is okay."

Colette stared at Kratos and blinked. He certainly didn't look cute. He was scarier now then he normally was. The former Chosen prayed quietly that the other angel wasn't planning on glaring at her any time soon.

Raine however, was quite pleased with the result, the cloak billowed out and swirled around his ankles, hiding the tail, and the hat fit right over the ears and drooped over one of his eyes, which was normally covered by hair anyway. "It matches with your hair." She said as cheerfully as possible.

Lloyd nodded, and looked at Genis, they both shared an apprehensive glance. Kratos did look like an axe murderer, especially since he was now scowling. He obviously wasn't impressed that they were all now flinching, even though he couldn't see anything wrong. "Why are you all doing that?" he demanded.

"We aren't doing anything." Lloyd lied quickly. "You must be tired of something, come on, let's go back to my house"

Before Kratos could argue Lloyd grabbed his hand and dragged him away, waving behind him merrily. "We'll see you all tomorrow"

As they left Genis looked at Raine and Colette. "Dirk's gonna get a fright. It's starting to rain." They all flinched and looked out the window, imagining seeing Kratos, as he looked now, walk into their respective houses.

Sure enough, it had begun to pour, and Lloyd and Kratos were barreling through the forest, trying to remain under the canopy of trees. Finally, after about ten minutes, Dirk's house came into view. "Gah… hurry, before we drown." Lloyd said, bursting through the door.

"Eh? Oh, Lloyd. I was wonderin' where ya were." Dirk said. He looked up again to see Kratos; dripping wet with his hat pulled over his eyes. "AH! Who're you? Get outta my house!"

Kratos jumped about a foot in the air and his hat fell off, since his ears had flown to an upright position. Lloyd watched as his biological father ran upstairs, away from his adoptive father's yelling.

"Hey…Dad, you just scared Kratos I think."

Dirk frowned. "Since when could Kratos even _be_ scared, Lloyd, and why is he even here? Isn't he supposed to be on Derris-Kharlan?" he asked, "What's going on?"

Lloyd gulped. "N-nothing… nothing at all."

Dirk stood up straighter and glared at Lloyd, "Dwarven Vow #11: Lying is the first step to the path of thievery."

Lloyd sighed and began to explain. "Well…" With that he went through everything that had happened, sometimes pausing so Dirk could chuckle.

"…And even now, when he's half human, he was trying to eat Phaidra's yarn! Me and the professor practically had to pry his jaws open to get it!" Lloyd waved his hands around.

"I think this is a good time for Dwarven Vow #108: Let sleeping dogs lie. Or in this case, cats." Dirk smiled and patted Lloyd's shoulder. "From what you're tellin' me, Lloyd, Kratos is doing his best not to cause trouble. I'd say the more ya try ta help 'im, the more he'll get in trouble. Cat or human, you gotta admit he's got a good set of instincts, he'll do fine as long as ya don't let 'im go all over."

Lloyd smiled sheepishly. "Yeah… I guess… It was kinda funny. Every now and then he stops and starts yelling at himself… wait… maybe he is trying then."

Dirk smiled. Raising Lloyd was the same as going through a psychology class.

There was a loud thudding and they both turned towards the stairs were Kratos was standing, looking quite sheepish, with his ears and hair fuzzed up from the hat, obviously he hadn't bothered with quieting his entrance. "I wanted to… apologize." He said quietly, blushing crimson (Lloyd silently gaped at this). "I… acted like…a…" He struggled to find the right word.

"Cat?" Dirk offered.

Kratos grinned happily. "_That's_ the word!" He exclaimed, then covered his mouth in shock. "I'm… going to bed!" He said quickly, darting back upstairs without another word, though, once he was up there, he let loose a wave of what Lloyd guessed were curses in some foreign language.

Dirk looked back at Lloyd. "I suggest ya go up to bed as well, no doubt he'll be wakin' up bright an' early."

Lloyd nodded and headed towards the stairs, but before he went up he turned back to Dirk. "Thanks, Dad."

"It's no problem, Lloyd." There was a loud crash and the sound of Kratos squealing like a frightened mouse. "Go save Kratos from whatever scared 'im this time."

Lloyd nodded and ran to save his biological father from the horror that had presented itself to him in the form of a bookcase. Or rather, a man-eating bookcase in Kratos' eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I have to admit, I had A LOT of fun writing this chapter.**

**Now, a bit of fun for all you reviewers! I've been thinking about it and have narrowed the choices for Yuan's animal to four ideas:**

**A rabbit (With perky ears of course, and blue)**

**A mouse (Seems cute)**

**A baby kangaroo (it popped into my head)**

**A panda (I gotta thank my brother for that on XD)**

**Yuan's fate rests in your hands, unless no one votes or it's a tie, then the voting shall continue into the next chapter.(Note: like Kratos, he will be a baby, so imagine miniature versions of the animals)**


	6. Not everyone's cut out to be a babysitte

Review Responses

* * *

**-Twitches- h-h-holy… crap. So many awesome reviews! –Cheers- 60+ reviews people!**

**Unfortunately, due to the lack of time I have to write this chapter, I can't respond to the reviews. I'm incredibly sorry! I've been at my grandparent's house all weekend and… yeah. I'll be responding again next chapter! Once again, I am very, very sorry!**

**Voting results**

**The votes are in! Rabbit wins! –Throws confetti-**

**Okay! Now, this is the second last chapter of this story (Sad, huh?) so the next question is:**

**Should there be a sequel involving YUAN'S time as a RABBIT?**

**Yes**

**Or no?

* * *

**

**And now, the disclaimer, with your host Snape and his special guest… **

**Raine!**

**Snape: You know… I'm not even going to try to do this fast anymore. So go on and do whatever you want.**

**Raine: I'll make up a lesson plan! WAHAHAHA**

**Lloyd: -randomly pops in- NOOOOO**

**Snape: You're a teacher?**

**Raine: Duuhhhh**

**Snape: so you're sane.**

**Genis: -also randomly pops in- well… I wouldn't go THAT far.**

**Raine: Rawr! –Whacks-**

**Snape: Then you know about hogwarts?**

**Raine: Hogwarts? I must dissect it!**

**Snape: Eep… Shadow does not own ToS, me, or this crazed teacher from the bowels of he—**

**Me: this is rated K, no words like that.**

**Snape: Heck… there's the word I was looking for.

* * *

__****Chapter 6: Not Everyone is Cut Out to be a Babysitter.

* * *

Dirk was right when he'd said Kratos would wake up bright and early. As luck would have it, Lloyd had had to use the bathroom anyway, so he had tiptoed past his father, who was curled into a tight ball that seemed humanly impossible. However, when he had come back upstairs, Kratos was wide-awake and running around the balcony, sniffing the air, which was heavily scented by the rain and trees.**

"Oh! Lloyd! Good morning!" Kratos chirped, whirling around and grinning at his son, who was scratching his head groggily. "I'm feeling a lot more humany today! Maybe we could go on a picnic? Or go visit someone? Or…or… GO DIVING!" Lloyd slammed his palms against his ears, but found that Kratos' happy bantering was only amplified. "I have an idea!" the young swordsman called, while Kratos hopped away. "I have to go shopping today, and Raine and Genis and Colette are coming. I'm going to let you stay with Sheena!" Lloyd gulped; hoping his father wouldn't catch on to the fact that he had asked the Mizuho Chief to baby-sit him.

Lloyd had no such luck, for Kratos immediately stood up straight and caught his son in a piercing 'Kratos glare' "Are you hinting," The seraphim seethed, "That I am not qualified to look after myself?"

"Not really." Lloyd said, backing away from the other man's death glare. "I'm just saying… as a concerned son… I don't want you to choke on some yarn or something." He offered weakly.

Kratos folded his arms. "Wouldn't Dirk be here?" he asked, turning from being insulted to hopeful. "Can't I stay with him?"

Lloyd made a face at this suggestion. "Dad wouldn't be able to handle you…er…Dad." Well _that_ sounded weird.

"Fine. But I'm not staying with Sheena, I'm not staying in that stuffy hut all day." Kratos folded his arms and waggled his ears.

Lloyd grinned. "Okay then, put on your coat and hat!" He cheered and barreled downstairs, three steps at a time.

Five minutes later they were all gathered outside, Kratos in his new attire, which looked much better in the daylight, while Lloyd, Raine, Colette and Genis all wore their regular clothing. While the four Iselians were all babbling excitedly about everything ranging from swords, books and fuzzy animals, The seraphim snarled profanities in angelic.

"Come on, Kratos, cheer up! There are lots and lots of cats and dogs and other animals there, you're sure to have fun." Colette said, patting Kratos on the head, as he had whipped of the hat, which made his ears itchy.

At first the angel tried to pull away, but as they had all learned, his new weakness laid behind those large, auburn ears.

Lloyd and Genis began to laugh hysterically when a strange sound erupted from Kratos chest area. He was purring quite loudly.

"He purrs whenever you do that!" Lloyd laughed, "I tried it out last night."

"That's mean, Lloyd, just because he purrs doesn't mean you can laugh at him!" Colette scolded, taking her hand away from Kratos head. "If he was normal he'd get really mad!"

Lloyd and Genis squeaked in fear and Colette smiled, thinking it was her scolding that had induced such an action. However, she was disappointed when she turned around to find Kratos, glowering at the two cowering boys. "Oh…" The Chosen sighed, "Don't hurt them Kratos." She said, or rather, pleaded while Kratos was held back by Raine, though with his angel strength, he was more or less dragging the healer along.

Lloyd looked around and grinned mischievously, "Come on, dad, let's race!" His massive spectral wings appeared and he grabbed Genis around the waist, lifting the two of them into the air.

Colette frowned. "What? Don't you think I can win?" She demanded.

Kratos smirked, "Lloyd thinks you can't handle defeat, Colette." He said smugly, lifting Raine up bridal style, earning a startled 'Eep!'. Colette stared at him in shock and drew up her own wings. "Fine!" She said in a surprisingly cool voice.

"Now this is getting exciting!" Lloyd laughed, while the Sage siblings yelled their disagreements.

"Kratos Aurion, if you want to be able to breathe without difficulty in the near and distant future, put me DOWN!" Raine shrieked.

Kratos smirked. "Don't worry, Ms. Sage, if I drop you, I'll do it over an ocean so you'll have a soft landing."

"**_Kratos!_**" Raine screamed.

"GO!" Lloyd shouted, flying forward with Genis crying like a newborn baby.

"Hold on Raine, I do not intend to lose." Kratos said, wincing when The Professor practically crushed his neck through hugging it for dear life. She let out a loud squeal.

After five minutes they were over the ocean, and Kratos was in the lead, followed by Colette, with Lloyd quite a ways behind, which was only logical, since he still hadn't gotten used to flying.

Raine was now content to cling to Kratos' neck, whimpering every now and then.

Kratos' grin widened as he looked down, estimating the distance between the three angels and the water. With a silent nod he started to laugh quietly. This would be good.

Another minute of flying and Kratos put his plan into action. Feigning a sneeze he lifted his hands to his head, consequently dropping Raine, who began shrieking.

"Raine!" Genis shouted.

"Professor!" Colette and Lloyd cried.

Kratos smirked and fell into a free-fall. His spectral wings vanished until he reached the half-elf; they were mere meters from the water. Air rushed up as Kratos called forth his wings and stopped, not even three feet from the ocean waters.

"Kratos!" Raine screamed, slapping him loudly across the face. "You idiot! I could have died! Why did you drop me?"

Kratos winced and rubbed his cheek. "Who says it was on purpose?" He demanded innocently, ignoring the throbbing pain that was now resonating through his face.

"Idiot!" Raine yelled, whacking him again. Kratos frowned, and promptly dropped the teacher into the water. "I take full credit for that!" He announced as Raine spluttered, trying to keep afloat.

"…" Lloyd and Genis stared in shock with Colette while Raine bobbed up and down in the water. Finally, Genis took action. "Get her out, Kratos!" He shouted angrily.

Kratos looked up at the angry half-elf and nodded, swooping down and offering his hand to Raine, who took it, with a maniacal glint in her eye.

Splash 

In one swift movement Raine had dragged the half-cat angel into the ocean, then called for Colette.

The girl flew down and pulled Raine from the water, then stared at it expectantly. After a few moments there was a loud gasp and Kratos surfaced, rising into the air and hissing angrily at Raine. "I tried to help you!" He exclaimed furiously.

Raine frowned disapprovingly. "You were the one who created the situation." She said, nodding to enforce her words.

"So I was supposed to let you keep on slapping me?" He demanded. He flew into the air, determined to ignore her as he sped off in the direction of Mizuho.

"I think you hurt his feelings, Professor." Colette said suddenly.

"He dropped her, Colette!" Genis said angrily shocked that the angel was actually taking Kratos' side.

"But he did catch her, didn't he?" Lloyd added, looking down at Genis.

"Well… I guess…" the young half-elf muttered, looking away from Raine, who was glaring at him for not taking her side.

Suddenly a faint voice filled their ears. "Are you all coming?" They looked up to see Kratos as a mere speck, at least four or five miles away.

Ten minutes later they landed in Mizuho and Sheena ran over, squealing like a child. "Hi! You're early!" She laughed. She hadn't changed at all, her hair was the same style, and she was now wearing the successor garb she had been given when they were still on the journey to save the world. "I've missed you all!" She hugged Lloyd, Colette and Genis before noticing that the two eldest of the group were glowering at eachother. "Am I… missing something?" Sheena asked.

Lloyd sighed and began to explain.

"…And then Dad flew off and yelled at us for being slow." He finished, watching Sheena blink, then grin, chuckling softly. "Sounds like you've had fun." She decided.

Kratos broke his glaring contest with Raine and looked at Sheena, smiling. "Hello Sheena!" he said cheerfully.

Sheena gaped, "Wha—is something wrong with Kratos?" She asked, "You said he was a cat… but did it change his personality or something?"

Raine nodded angrily, still glowering at the angel, who was amusing himself by batting at the ribbons on different people's robes. "Yes, he's certainly not normal, he nearly killed me coming here!" the Professor accused.

Even Colette rolled her eyes at this. "But Raine, you started the whole thing by hitting him!" Genis stated.

"He dropped me in the water!"

"He went after you!"

"Humph!" The two siblings turned away from each other while Lloyd got Kratos' attention. "Dad!" Kratos looked up, "We're going now, er… listen to Sheena, and if you need anything… Um… let her know, okay?"

Kratos nodded impatiently and went back to chasing one of the village's many ninjas.

The group watched in shock as the angel and ninja bounded around, one desperately trying to get away from the other.

Sheena laughed good-naturedly. "Hey, maybe we could include him in our training today. It would certainly amuse some people." She gestured to the crowd surrounding Kratos and the ninja.

Lloyd grinned. "It'd probably wear him down, I tried racing him, he's gotten a lot faster because of the cat thing."

Raine jumped into the conversation enthusiastically. "Yes, the Felis Catus, or House cat, is known to have magnificent senses! Add that to angelic powers, I'd say he could here a whisper from a mile away!" She clapped her hands together happily. "I wonder if his anatomy has changed? Oh this is absolutely fantastic!"

Colette grinned with Raine. "Look, Lloyd, look! The professor is happy again!" She exclaimed gleefully.

Sheena continued to laugh. "You all haven't changed at all! It's great to see you all again—" She was interrupted when Kratos shouted in shock. They all looked over and saw that the angel was pinned down, writhing and squirming beneath the foot of the ninja he'd been chasing. "Caught you, now stop chasing my clothing!" She scolded.

"Fine! Fine! Lemme go!" Kratos shouted.

Lloyd chuckled and gestured to Raine, Genis and Colette. "C'mon, we had better make this quick so he doesn't kill himself."

Sheena smiled and five minutes later was waving to the four's retreating forms. She looked at Kratos and shrugged. "I guess you can go do whatever you want, just stay in the village, okay?"

Kratos nodded and went left several feet, then leapt casually over a fence so he could sit under the tree it surrounded. With a peaceful sigh the angel spread out on the grass and smiled dreamily, watching the clouds overhead until he slipped to sleep.

"Kratos! Hey! Kraaatooss?" The seraphim opened his eyes to Sheena, dressed in the attire he'd been used to on their journey. His eyes traveled casually over to the large bow on her back.

"I was wondering if you'd like to spar?" She asked.

He nodded and stood up. "I would." He said calmly, "But Lloyd felt it was in my best interest if he took my sword." Good, now she'd leave him alone so he could nap some more in the afternoon sun.

"Oh, that's okay, we have plenty of swords!" Sheena said happily.

Great.

Ten minutes later they were outside the village, in a small clearing in the woods.

"Let's get this over with." Kratos growled, sliding into a defensive position. He was using a thin katana, and, against the weight of his regular sword, he found himself wondering momentarily if the blade would even hold.

"Alright! Here I come!" Sheena lunged at him, and while normally the female ninja's speed was unmatched, Kratos found he easily leaping away and rebounding off a tree. "Here _I _come!" He responded with a smirk.

Sheena yelped and blocked the attack with her magic cards, but stumbling back. "Wow." She breathed, darting forward, "Pyre Seal!" She yelled.

Kratos smirked and leapt into a tree, creeping unseen through the leaves until he was in the perfect position. "Hah! Lightspear!" Of course, it wasn't nearly as powerful as it ought to have been, but it was enough to bruise said summoner. Sheena smirked and dove into the trees. "I summon thee, maiden of the mist! Come, Undine!" Said summon spirit appeared at her side. "Could you scare that cat out of the tree?" She laughed.

Undine smiled and nodded. "As you wish." She made several intricate hand movements and a column of water blasted Kratos out of the tree, and a good twenty feet extra. "Whoa! Too much power! Stop him before he hits something!"

Undine frowned. "I believe I am too late, summoner." She said tonelessly, gesturing at Kratos, who had been smacked dead-on by a large raven.

"Save him anyway!" Sheena cried, "before he hits the ground!"

Undine sighed and complied with Sheena's command, lowering Kratos on another pillar of water. After falling the last three feet he spluttered desperately, trying to rid his nose of water.

"Kratos! Are you all right? I didn't think that would happen! A-are you _laughing_?" Sure enough, the seraphim began to roar with laughter, trying to stand up and gather his bearings.

After a moment or two he looked at Undine and addressed her. "I suppose you remember the last time that happened?" He asked in amusement.

Undine nodded quietly. "The last time this happened you went much higher though, Mithos did not ask me to hinder my power."

Kratos looked at Sheena, who looked absolutely lost. "You summoners have a nasty habit of siccing summon spirits on people." He shook his head in amusement. "Last time I made Mithos mad by calling him a whining child… I must have flown a hundred and fifty feet up and fell half the way before he decided to save me."

Sheena looked at Undine. "Is that true?" She asked suspiciously. "Yes." The spirit clarified, "I have never heard a human male yell quite as loud as he."

Kratos growled in irritation. Undine merely gave him a smile that clearly read 'You-know-it's-true'

Sheena cleared her throat hesitantly. "Er… thank you Undine, that's all."

"As you wish." The spirit said as she disappeared.

Kratos frowned. "Why couldn't you use Sylph to save me? At least I was on good terms with them!"

Sheena blinked. "I'm sorry. I'm just most comfortable with Undine." She shrugged.

"So was Mithos, the first pact you make is usually the one you prefer relying on." Kratos explained quickly, glancing skyward after a moment. The sun was setting behind the mountains and he could now see Mizuho, probably fifteen minute's walk away.

"When did you get back from Derris-Kharlon?" Sheena asked curiously.

"About a week ago." Kratos admitted.

"Why didn't you come and visit anyone?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well…" For the next ten minutes he explained his experiences as a cat, from his talks with Noishe, to Milo.

"And just yesterday I became human again." He concluded, looking up to find the hidden village of Mizuho, and Lloyd, Colette, Genis and Raine standing before him.

Lloyd blinked. "Hey, Dad… Why are you soaked?" he asked.

Kratos sighed, "I'll tell you on the way back." He promised, calling forth his wings.

"Er… okay… hey, thanks Sheena!" The Eternal Swordsman looked at Sheena, who blushed and shook her head. "No, I-it was no problem!" She stuttered.

Kratos shook his head and flew into the air, followed by Lloyd and Colette, carrying their friends. Who knew? Maybe he'd be back to normal soon, he was feeling more human anyway.

"I suppose only time will tell." He said confidently to himself, flying towards the sunset, his destination, and possibly a place he could call home.

* * *

**Heh, chapter 6 is DONE last chapter next folks! Review review review! And remember, everytime you lie, a Kratos kills a Zelos, please, think of the Zelos!**

**-bows- well, I'm outie, and just so you all know, School starts in two days, so my update will take a while.**


	7. It's Not Over, It Has Barely Even Begun

**Review Responses**

Holysong (mutedFaith or heart): Thank you! Don't worry, I'll try to keep updating regularly, but it gets hard sometimes! And, if I understood you correctly,as you said yourself, if I made Yuan's animal adventures a continuation to this one, how would I switch the centric from Kratos? And the title is 'A Cat's Life' so people would never know it was based on Yuan now. Good idea though, but I think I'll go with the sequel.

Aldia: Thank you! Yuan shall become a fluffy little bunny in this chapter, at the very end.

Martel: Yep, this is the laaast chapter of A Cat's Life. I think my reason for Yuan coming back is satisfactory.

Hikari Sikarai Fan: Thank you! And the next chapter is here!

Preseathepup: popcorn! Yes, Kratos will definitely be getting back at Yuan in the near future. –Steals popcorn- my precious…

RavenGhost: Thank you! Yes, there shall be a sequel if everyone votes so. But before I post that I might make a Oneshot that has been bouncing around my head.

Birth of Venus: XD That was funny… really funny –prods zeloses-

Kratos: >3 Little pig little pig, let me come in.

Zeloses: D: not by the hairs of our newly grown goatees!

Kratos: -pulls out sword- hurricane thrust!

House: -crumbles-

Zeloses: NOOOO

Luciado: Oh… violent O.O

animefreakgal456: Thank you very much. That's a good story you have going as well :3

Riku Abdul: Wow, how I came up with this? I really don't know, I have a few ideas about how this began, but I think it was just because my cat (Who is male, with reddish brownish fur) was lying on my lap and his fur flipped over his eyes momentarily. And yep, school started Tuesday, September 6th.

Funkymoleperson: Ah… I remember that line. XD He's not gonna be purple though, and he ain't gonna be nice.

Storm: well I think I can safely say there'll be a sequel.

Reloute assassin: Thank you! I'm glad you think that way.

KratosIsSoCool: YAY, I is da M-A-S-T-E-R. -dances- and I just saw a picture on a website that said 'every time you lie, a Kratos kills a Zelos' and there was a piccy of Kratos holding a baseball bat over Zelos XD heh heh.

bakaschalanekochan: I made Kratos ALMOST back to normal in this chapter. ALMOST.

Evil Gerbil D: Thank you.

* * *

**Voting booth!**

**QUESTION:**

**Should this story be continued using Yuan?**

**ANSWER:**

**Okay and it was a unanimous vote of YES!

* * *

**

**Now, the disclaimer with your host Snape and his special guest(s)…**

**The whole ToS Group!**

**Regal: O.O what is this magic?**

**Lloyd: It's… a microphone, Regal…**

**Regal: EEK**

**Snape:… I quit…**

**Me: X3 you made a deal, dearie!**

**Snape: I hate you sooo much right now.**

**Colette: Look everyone! It's the other Professor!**

**Raine: RUINS!**

**Lloyd: So… your name's Severus? Weirdo.**

**Snape: oO what did you say?**

**Genis: Well duh, he called you weird.**

**Kratos: … hmmm.**

**Mithos: I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!**

**Presea: Chance of Mithos' cooties rubbing off on me: 100… EWWWWW**

**Zelos: My hair is still crispy…**

**Sheena: Way to go, Kratos!**

**Kratos: YARN!**

**Yuan: We all live in a yellow submarine…**

**All: A yellow submarine…**

**Snape: A yellow submariiine! –Sings-**

**Martel: MAKE IT STOP!**

**Snape: Fine… jeez… Shadow doesn't own ToS, or—**

**Lloyd: Me**

**Regal: Me**

**Raine: Me**

**Kratos: … :3 yarn?**

**Rest: U.U No yarn.**

**Kratos: D: My life is flashing before my eyes!

* * *

**

_**It's Not Over, It Has Barely Even Begun.

* * *

**_

It was at least eleven before Kratos of Lloyd stirred. And that was just because Dirk had thrown a bucket of water (Pail included) at them. "Wake up you two!" He insisted, waving a wooden ladle at the father and son. Kratos woke up with a start, spluttering. "Ugh! The nightmares are coming back." He groaned, wiping the liquid away from his eyes and reaching up to clean off his ears. His hand met brisk morning air. With a gasp he put his hands on the sides of his head where, sure enough, two furless ears were, after a bit of feeling he found that the tips were pointed, but he didn't care. He was human! His tail had vanished during the night as well. And, what was this? Did the angel actually feel like his moody, serious self?

Dirk had noticed his appearance as well, and was quick to comment on it. "Y'know, with those ears, you look a lot like a half-elf." He stated.

Kratos stood up and frowned, looking at his reflection in a puddle of the water the dwarf had thrown on them. "Indeed." He agreed quietly, looking at Lloyd, who was still shivering and complaining about their rude awakening.

"Lloyd, you are acting like a child." Kratos scolded, still amazed by his furless features, so his tone wasn't intimidating

"O-oh sh-shut u—Whoa! Where are your ears?" Lloyd stopped shaking and stood up, waving his hand over Kratos' head as if expecting to hit some invisible body part. "Hey, you look like Genis and Raine now!" the Eternal swordsman laughed.

Kratos nodded and rolled his eyes. "Could you stop staring at me?" He asked suddenly, aware of bother Lloyd and Dirk's gazes. "I'm sure that I am quite fascinating but I'm beginning to feel self conscious."

"Wow… I didn't get a word you just said! You're back to normal!" Lloyd cheered and Kratos smirked. "It's good to be back." He admitted, stretching lazily.

Watching this, Lloyd laughed openly, earning a confused glance from his biological father, who had moved out onto the balcony. "You can't be completely normal yet!" He stated in answer to the questioning stare.

"Oh?" Kratos tilted his head to the side slightly. "And why is that? Did I say something about yarn? I don't recall doing so, however." He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I mean, since when have you woken up and stretched like that?" Lloyd asked amusedly.

Kratos frowned. "Is there something wrong with the way I stretch?" He asked, curious.

"No, it's just… I mean… you… I… nevermind!" Lloyd threw his hands in exasperation and marched downstairs, followed by Kratos, who had taken a liking to this flustered image of Lloyd. "Well, you have my interest now. What is so horribly wrong about me stretching?" He smirked when Lloyd struggled once again to explain it.

"How about we go to Iselia?" The eternal Swordsman proposed after Kratos succeeded in making him look like a complete fool.

"Indeed. Let's fly, it's much more efficient." Kratos summoned his wings and Lloyd grudgingly mimicked him. "You don't waste much time, do you?"

Kratos frowned. "Time is something I've learned not to waste." With that he took off, floating several meters away and looking back.

"Time is… what? You're four thousand! You out of anyone can waste time! I mean, you'll live forever!" He huffed and flew after his father, who looked at him solemnly. "Nothing lasts forever, Lloyd, either I will be killed somehow or the world will end."

Lloyd blinked. "What? Hah, I'd like to see anyone try to kill you! And the Professor said the world'll last for millions and millions of years!" Lloyd grinned. "You'll be around for a long time yet!"

Kratos rolled his eyes. "Lloyd, you are far too optimistic."

"Weirdo."

The Seraphim hadn't been expecting that, but he played along anyway. "Idiot."

Lloyd blinked, then smirked, this meant war, he was the master at this game, and it was something he and Genis had played since their childhood. "Stupid."

"Oblivious fool."

"Huh?"

"Never mind, Lloyd." Kratos shook his head and sighed. Where had the boy gotten his lack of intelligence? Anna might not have been the 'brightest lightbulb in the box' but she had enough sense to know what 'Oblivious' meant.

"Okay, well, let's get going!" Lloyd grinned and flew ahead of his father who merely rolled his eyes. "Don't go so fast or you will wear yourself out and I'll end up having to carry you to Iselia, or leave you to get eaten by rabbits." He smirked at Lloyd shocked expression. "They were staring at you rather hungrily a while ago."

"Not funny." Lloyd frowned.

"It is." Kratos retorted calmly.

"Let's just go to Raine and Genis'"

"I concur." Kratos nodded his head and sped up.

"Ugh! Stop using those stupid big words!" Lloyd shouted indignantly.

Kratos couldn't help but laugh quietly to himself. Many years ago he'd heard that exact same sentence.

**Ooh, flashback! This is getting fancy!**

"Okay! It's off to Hima we go!" cried a woman, probably close to twenty-eight or twenty-nine.

"Stop shouting, you'll attract monsters." Kratos, wearing the same mercenary suit he always had, grumbled, though he couldn't help but smile weakly.

"Fine then, Stone Man… that _is_ where we're going, right?" Anna looked back at him curiously, it had been a week since they'd begun travelling, and he was slowly starting to loosen up.

"Indeed." He said indifferently.

"Well, maybe we should speed up. I mean, I could ride Noishe, couldn't I?" Anna grinned happily and flicked some of her waist-length brown hair away from her face. Said protozoan was quickly at her side, wagging his tail happily.

"I suppose you could ride him, if he doesn't mind." Kratos shrugged, knowing Noishe adored the Ranch escapee enough to let her ride him all day long.

"But can you keep up?" Anna turned her warm gray eyes on her new travelling companion.

"Yes, I normally run from place to place. Truth-be-told, I was getting tired of walking." Kratos said apathetically.

"Wow, in that case, let's hurry!"

"I concur."

Anna grinded her teeth. Why did he use such huge words? "Stop using those big words." She demanded.

"Anna… Concur has only six letters. Thousand, for example, has eight, but you don't call it big. 'Concur' is a word you merely don't grasp the theory of. It is neither bigger, nor smaller, then most other words." He watched her eyes glaze over and a dull expression took her features. He sighed, "Let's try this… you don't get the word because you don't know it."

Anna snapped back and nodded. "Ooh, I get it! So it's kind of like when you're gonna try a new food, but if it looks bad you don't wanna taste it, right?"

Kratos blinked, then hung his head in defeat. "I-I guess you could put it that way, but—"

Anna giggled and leaned off of Noishe to hug him. "Thanks, you make it a lot easier to understand. I nearly killed my old English teacher when she tried explaining stuff."

Kratos flushed when she hugged him. That was odd, wasn't it? "Er… right, anyway, let's move on."

"Alright Mr. Leader!" Anna grinned.

**End flashback**

Kratos smiled wistfully at the memory, but returned to his moody state by the time Lloyd looked back at him. "Let us hurry." He muttered, ushering his son onward.

**On Derris-Kharlan**

"Sir! Lord Kratos seems to have returned to his normal state!" A tall angel with white-blond hair declared.

Yuan looked up from the book he had been reading. "Perfect. I wonder what happened though. We couldn't even find him for a week!" he frowned deeply. "You," He gestured to the angel. "Go get me a transmitter. I left one with that Colette girl in case of emergency."

Said servant bowed low and retreated out of the room.

Yuan cast a glance around the main control room of Derris-Kharlan. The computer was buzzing smoothly and every human, elf, and half-elf's mana signature was displayed on the massive screen. He stared at the massive point that was Kratos' it was large enough to notice easily, so the half-elf was positive it had only popped up a while ago, and it seemed even larger then normal. "What happened?" Yuan muttered.

"Sir, the transmitter." The angel commander offered it to him.

"Thank you, that's all." Yuan took the little box and waved the angel away. "Now, flick this switch and… Colette? Can you hear me?"

"_Huh? The box is talking! Hi Mr. Box!"_ Yuan groaned and slapped his forehead.

"No, Colette, it's me, Yuan. Remember, I gave you this transmitter in case of emergency." The Seraphim sighed in irritation.

"_Yuan? Did the box eat you? That's not very nice."_ Colette's voice echoed through the control room.

"No!" Yuan exclaimed agitatedly. "Listen, where is Kratos?" He tapped the desk irritably.

"_Kratos? He and Lloyd are probably still asleep."_ Even though he couldn't see her, Yuan was sure the Chosen was grinning like an idiot.

"That's nice, Colette. But did anything actually happen to Kratos? Did he turn into something?"

"_Oh, you didn't know? Kratos was—oh no! I just broke Grandmother's vase! I'm sorry, Vase!"_

With a growl of frustration Yuan shut of the radio and called another angel into the control room. This one had magnificently pink hair. "I need you to transport me to Symphonia."

"But, Lord Yuan…"

"Yes, yes," Yuan rolled his eyes. "I am aware that Kratos vanished for a week, but he came back, did he not? Now, prepare the warp."

"Y-yes sir." While the angel scuttled around, he looked at his superior. "Sir, I may be asking something that I need not know, but why do you wish to return to Symphonia?"

Yuan frowned, and the other angel cringed. "I want to know what happened to Kratos. His entire being has grown in strength. It has made me curious." He shrugged and stepped onto the warp panel. "You all should know who is in command while myself and Kratos are gone.

"Yes sir. I speak for all of us when I fair thee well." He bowed and watched his superior fade away.

**Back on Symphonia**

Kratos stopped mid-air and stared into a patch of long grass.

Lloyd yelped and flew to a stop inches behind his father. "What's wrong?" He asked irritably, still rather disgruntled by Kratos' previous use of large words.

"Nothing of importance," The Seraphim lied, "I… dropped something. Go on ahead and I will catch up." He watched Lloyd speed off and flew toward the grass. After a moment of digging around he smirked when his hands closed around a furry object. A furry, _moving_ object. "Ah… Good morning." He pulled out a rabbit. It was only about the size of his two hands clenched together, but it's face was clearly scrunched up with contempt. That wasn't the odd part, however. The bunny was a brilliant sapphire, and the fur between it's ears was pulled back in a miniature ponytail. "Fancy meeting you here, Yuan." Kratos' smirk grew into a broad, rather evil, grin that showed his 2 cm long cat teeth that had yet to shrink. "Welcome to hell, my dear friend of four thousand years."

This wasn't over. Oh no, this had barely even begun.

* * *

**So, how did you like my story? hate it, love it? -nudge nudge- Worship it? heh, just kidding. Anyways, Before I start the next story, I'll be doing a one-shot on Kratos and Lloyd after Luin is rebuilt, so look out for that too!**


End file.
